


【迪托】無名

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, 我流ABO宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 他不確定他們是什麼關係，他不會多想，而且也不會說的。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Kudos: 5





	【迪托】無名

**Author's Note:**

> 之前寫的我流ABO宇宙相關，應該也可以單獨看。  
> 總之想開車不需要理由：）

他不確定他們是什麼關係，他不會多想，而且也不會說的。

卡文迪許總是在晚上來訪，就和隆美爾的鐮鼬一樣，只是身體上被千刀萬剮和精神上被填滿的只會是他。

前陣子他才知道對方對他的想法是什麼，還有他對卡文迪許的訊息素依賴，對，依賴，巴托洛米奧是這麼給自己定義的，就像定期服用的藥物一樣，他不會承認自己對那個捲心菜也有一樣的想法。

卡文迪許做的很簡單，安撫他，等他放鬆之後就會溫柔的撬開他的身體，就跟對待花朵一樣，然後吃掉，或許是對訊息素的依賴造成的，巴托洛米奧的反應會比平常誠實，呻吟、顫抖、哭泣還有無意識的向他索取。

通常，巴托洛米奧會緊閉雙眼，過激的快感傳遍他全身，胸口因為大口喘氣而劇烈起伏著，但又忍不住呻吟，這太羞恥了，他想，卡文迪許很擅長擺弄他的身體，每次都讓他舒服的哭了出來，然後他會把他的眼淚吻掉，用一種憐愛的表情看著他，他不需要這些，但每次都讓他越陷越深。  
「我討厭你....」  
「我知道，我愛你。」

然後隔天早上卡文迪許會在他的房間留下滿滿的玫瑰花味，不見人影。

**Author's Note:**

> 爹娘我第一次開車上路啦！


End file.
